


creation myth

by madhoney



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Excessive Elemental Allusions, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied orgy, M/M, One Shot, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Side dojaewoo, Side luwin, Smut, Somewhat Possessive Sex, side johnil, side markhyuck, side yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhoney/pseuds/madhoney
Summary: Kun’s eyes narrowed as he watched Ten float through the soiree. He moved like fluid, drenching everything and everyone in his path with hunger – not that anyone present needed any further persuading before succumbing to the haze of lust that clouded the expansive villa. But the god of water’s presence just seemed to amplify the feeling.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 42
Kudos: 199





	creation myth

**Author's Note:**

> gang, i have no explanation for this. this concept has been loosely rolling around in my head for a while now and for some reason it finally all came together so here you go 🤪 
> 
> i've wanted to do a gods au for a long time so i really hope you guys like it !! enjoy~ 💕
> 
> for anyone interested, [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/316EUDfhj9rhyGIpLlpji0?si=lLiKkml7Q2y8SIhFy0JcOw) is good bgm for this ✨

For the earth, water is life-giving. It is so potent in its nourishment to the ground that one might say it could only come from a place of unadulterated love.

But it could be detrimental, too. Though it looked pretty – beautiful, even – it was dynamic. Untamed. It could cut through. Erode. Sometimes, it even destroyed.

Kun’s eyes narrowed as he watched Ten float through the soiree. He moved like fluid, drenching everything and everyone in his path with hunger – not that anyone present needed any further persuading before succumbing to the haze of lust that clouded the expansive villa. But the god of water’s presence just seemed to amplify the feeling.

The wedding of two deities was a well-honored but rare occasion, and as such, the land of the gods had been extravagantly prepared for such a gala. The air hung with intoxicating fragrances such as cinnamon, cardamom, and a hint of vanilla. Innumerable candles flickered in the shimmering chandeliers that lined the ceiling as far as the eye could see. Small, tiled pools and marble fountains of rosewater dotted the landscape in no particular pattern or order. And the wine flowed with abandon, drowning the congregation of gods in celebratory revelry and carnal indulgence.

Everything was fresh and luscious and inviting.

Kun was not surprised to see that the newlyweds were the first to submit. The figures of the ruler of the sky, Taeyong, and the king of the underworld, Yuta, were somewhat glorious to observe entangled in each other. It was admittedly quite pretty when Taeyong’s embroidered satin wrappings cascaded in a waterfall down his back as he ground against Yuta’s pelvis. The sky god tugged at the half-dozen sparkling chains around his companion’s neck, drawing him closer and catching his plush lips.

But it did not hold Kun’s attention long. He let his gaze slide over to the spirit of love, Jungwoo. The blushy lace of his robe left nothing to the imagination as he lounged comfortably between the gods of wisdom and war, Doyoung and Jaehyun. He watched the two pairs of hands that melted over his long thighs, guiding them to open as he no doubt whispered tempting words to their waiting ears. The twinkling font beside them did little to drown out their coy laughter.

But Kun moved on. His eyes then passed over the twin purveyors of the East and West winds, Donghyuck and Haechan. Predictably, the pair was closing in on the somewhat defenseless object of their affections, the god of fire, Minhyung. Donghyuck held a crystal goblet to Minhyung’s lips, eyes glittering as he plied him with sweet strawberry wine. When a stray drop fell to the corner of Minhyung’s mouth, Haechan leaned closer and caught it with a kiss. 

Even the stunning but elusive god of luck, Sicheng, could be seen slinking into the lap of the athletic figure that was the spirit of victory, Yukhei. His broad hands parted the creamy silk of his partner’s peignoir with a delicacy that Kun did not know he was capable of.

A symphony of breathy sighs, moans, and cries of bliss began to ring out against every surface imaginable. It all provided for a lustrous display of pleasure.

But Kun himself retreated behind a sheer wall of hanging mesh and sighed, reclining onto the many cushions splayed along the ground.

“The god of earth is not having fun, I see.”

There was a swish of the curtain and he glanced up to see Ten hovering at the edge of the platform on which Kun was lounging. His gown – if a few floor-length strips of aquamarine gauze draped over one shoulder and belted low around the waist with only a thin silver chain constituted such a title – danced around his legs, slipping further to display even more of his dangerously bare sides. 

Ten appeared as enticing as ever. He was covered in magnificent jewelry from his ears, which gleamed in tandem with the sleek black of his hair, to his ankles. It all paired nicely with the smirk that played on his lips as he closed the wispy curtain behind him.

“May I?” Ten asked, but waited for no answer before stepping closer and descending to sit beside Kun.

He let his folded legs drift out to the side of his hips as he raked his fingers through Kun’s dark locks. The bangles on his wrist chimed near Kun’s ear.

“I was looking for you out there, but here you are. All alone. Why?” Ten frowned, running his hands through the other’s hair again as if tilling soil. “Do you not wish to partake in some imaginative synthesis?”

“I am apathetic to this event,” Kun sighed, staring disinterestedly as the sentinel of the sun, Youngho, peppered kisses across the throat of Taeil, the guardian of the moon. 

Ten hummed, patting his lap until Kun lowered himself to rest his head against his supple thighs. 

“Oh, dear Kun. How you limit yourself,” Ten tutted, though his fingers drew soothing circles over Kun’s temples. “You do not know what wondrous pleasures you might experience…”

Kun tilted his head back to look at the other, whose skin was perpetually slick and moist, as if covered by dew on a spring morning. It glowed marvelously in this light, begging to be touched – and it was no wonder to Kun that no one could resist.

“I suppose I could be like you and lay with every god I set my sights on.”

Ten chuckled airily, cradling Kun’s face in his palms before bending to sweetly nuzzle his nose.

“Must my precious consort always be so jealous and greedy?”

Betrothed since the Origin, Kun and Ten existed for each other. Together, they made two halves of one whole, capable of profound design and production with one another. 

Though it is true that there was no duty of monogamy, Kun seldom ventured beyond the confines of their marriage. But Ten, true to form, was not easily contained, flowing from one partner to the next like the river of passion he was. He supposed it was fitting – water was essential and thus Ten was craved by all among their pantheon. 

Kun cannot say he ever wished to restrict his lover, for the binding would be so unnatural that he would be unable to call him as Ten anymore. Nor can he say that he himself was never lured into another’s bed. And though he enjoyed those few affairs, he always yearned for the familiar touch of his husband when all was said and done.

So Kun pouted. It was childish, and possibly even petty, but he did grow jealous from time to time – though he was almost certain Ten liked it that way.

“Besides, this is more than merely fun. The atmosphere is galvanized with the energy of creation this evening. Do you not feel it?” Ten began again. “The marriage of Taeyong and Yuta has given us the mortal world, but now we must furnish it. How about something to help liberate your thoughts, hm?” 

Ten extended his jeweled fingers to a nearby table and plucked an apple from an ornate bowl.

“Eat,” he demanded, holding the fruit before Kun’s lips. “Jungwoo blessed them himself.”

In fact, nearly everything in sight had been enchanted by the god of love for this festival. So Kun humored him, teeth cutting through the green fruit before letting the tart sweetness roll over his taste buds. It was plump and ripe, excess juice spilling over Ten’s skin. 

Ten smiled when he took a second bite, and Kun did not miss the hint of self-satisfaction in his gaze. 

“See? It sets free your desires,” he cooed.

Kun caught Ten by the wrist, the action so swift and sudden that he dropped the fruit and it rolled off away, immediately forgotten.

“Make no mistake, my love. I need no help with that, for I know exactly what it is that I want,” Kun said sharply. He brought Ten’s arm close and dragged his tongue along the length of his forearm, following the trail left by the fruit’s nectar. The metal of his bracelets was bitter to taste, but it did not phase him as he licked all the way up to Ten’s palm. He sucked his index finger between his lips, rolling his tongue once around the delicate digit as a flame blazed in Ten’s dark eyes. “It is only you.”

Kun released his hold and dropped his hand to the god of water’s well-exposed thigh, delighting in the comfort of familiar flesh. Ten’s eyebrow tugged ever so slightly upward. He should have known that Kun’s appetite was not the problem.

Ten clicked his tongue and leaned forward, fingers dancing along Kun’s collarbone until they dipped beneath the paper-thin black linen of his robe, palms smoothing over the expanse of his chest. He suddenly pinched Kun’s nipple between his fingers, earning a hiss that made Ten’s cheeks bubble with a grin.

“But would it not be a great shame to keep something as captivating and powerful as you all to myself?” He teased, voice honeyed and tempting.

Ten was no stranger to Kun’s disposition. Unlike water, earth did not readily possess a yielding and mutable quality, and Kun often required a little coaxing to let himself submit to such festivities as these.

Ten supposed that was part of why they came into the universe with each other – not only for the potency of their alliance together, but also so that they might nurture one another and extract the best that they each have to offer. Kun grounded him, gave him a home. And in exchange, Ten helped set him free. 

Kun pushed himself up on his elbow again and turned to the other. He let his fingertips toy with a layer of Ten’s garment. It was so thin that he could easily wind it around his finger two, maybe even three times. But Kun didn’t, instead working beneath it to drag his finger down the length of Ten’s cock.

“There _is_ custom, you know,” Kun said, tilting his head and pushing his hand further under the material. "To engage with one’s consort before others."

Ten smirked. "Ah, but will that be enough to satisfy such a green-eyed lover as mine?"

He was hoping for a bit more bite in his voice but could not manage it, and Kun could tell. He watched as Ten's pupils began to fall out like sinkholes, thighs spreading further open as his length was stroked. 

Kun hummed casually. “Perhaps if mine were to let me feel him first, I shall become more amenable to this gathering."

Ten truly adored being desired – adored the feeling of thirst that he inspired in his suitors. But above all, nothing fueled him quite like the unwavering and unrelenting affections of his other half. 

“You are my first and you will forever be my last,” he declared. He brought his fingertips beneath Kun’s jaw, lifting his chin higher. “Now, will you not rise and put actions to your words?”

This dance of theirs predated time, each of them being a master at stoking the other's fire.

Kun relished the tone of challenge behind Ten's words. As if drawn upward by a hook, Kun pushed himself off the ground until he was level with Ten. The god of water wasted not a second before lunging forward and capturing his petal-soft lips. 

Ten slithered his way into Kun’s lap and settled onto his thighs. Kun licked into his mouth where he could taste the salt of the sea – a delicious contrast to the saccharine scent that hung in the air. And Ten groaned, welcoming his tongue. He deftly worked at the silk tie knotted around Kun's waist before parting his robe and letting it fall off his shoulders. As there was little left between their sexes, Kun could easily feel the swell of Ten’s cock caged behind such diaphanous material. 

Kun’s hands moved down the smooth skin of his sides, cupping around the curve of Ten’s ass. He pulled aside the flimsy layers of chiffon and dipped his fingers into the cleft of his cheeks. Just like the rest of his form, Ten’s entrance was already slick and ready, fluttering timidly at his touch. 

Ten moaned, a needy lilt coloring his tone as he lowered himself further against Kun’s fingers. 

Normally, Kun preferred to take his time, to tease his lover with only tempting, fleeting touches. He always enjoyed the particular pitch of Ten’s voice when he begged.

But this evening he had no desire to temper himself – not with the way Ten’s body was nearly thrumming with potential in his hold. Because in the end, his partner was right – an occasion such as this was meant for creating. The various relations between the gods could generate all manner of new constructions in the mortal world. The more intense the passion, the more impressive the result. 

And Kun was determined to prove the strength of their union. So he plunged two of his long, slender digits into his eager hole at once and Ten gasped before his voice broke off in a long groan. 

Kun prodded into his wet heat, reveling in the tightness that closed so snugly around his fingers. Ten sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, eyelids drifting halfway closed. He rolled his hips against Kun’s hand like a calm wave at dusk. 

The pink on his chest was already blooming brightly when Kun sunk another finger into him, pushing far and deep. Ten’s breath caught when he felt the platinum of Kun’s wedding band against his rim, before he exhaled, softening over his digits.

The way Ten experienced such pleasure was always exquisite to behold. By nature, he was slow to tension, and his body took a great effort to grow taut and trembling. He unraveled quite leisurely, like he wanted to luxuriate in every movement of their bodies together, every touch to his insides. 

As if he was being loosened from the inside out, his muscles grew heavy and soft and slack until Kun had to hook his arm around his waist to keep him still. 

“I could watch you like this until the end of time,” Kun praised.

Ten giggled, feathery and playful. 

“And you will,” he smiled, hand idly falling to Kun’s member, hard against his thigh. He dragged his fingertips teasingly along its flushed skin before tracing the pad of his finger through the precum purging from the tip and bringing it to his tongue. The god of earth had such a fragrant, floral essence – a taste unrivaled in Ten’s opinion. “But for now, I am ready for more.”

Kun removed his fingers from inside him, massaging over his hole before Ten could whine about feeling so empty. 

“Turn,” Kun instructed. “So that such beauty as yours can be seen.”

Slowly, Ten retreated off of Kun’s lap and faced himself away from the other on his hands and knees. He tugged his garment to the side, presenting himself to his consort as the fabric hung limp off of his body. 

Kun pushed up onto his knees, the sides of his short robe falling away. The hem tickled the tops of his thighs, but the sensation was lost on him as all his attention was focused on his dripping cock pressing between Ten’s waiting cheeks.

Ten pushed back against him, but Kun entered him without hurry, appreciating how it felt to penetrate the figure made uniquely to match his own. The feeling of joining with Ten – of fulfilling such a sacred and primordial rite – would be forever unparalleled.

He bent forward, winding his arm around his torso and drawing him upright, until Ten’s back was flush with his chest. Like this, Ten could settle back into his hold, enjoying the way in which he was deeply rooted to his husband.

Kun rocked into him, determined and steady as the current. Ten sighed, letting his head loll back against his shoulder as he imbibed the feeling of absolute fullness and Kun took the opportunity to attach his lips to the god of water’s bared neck.

A low moan rumbled in Ten’s throat, but Kun wanted him louder. So he snapped his pelvis more roughly, inciting the prettiest whimper from his lips. He did it again, and then again – over and over until each of Ten’s cries grew more lewd and sharp than the one prior. It hit Kun’s ears beautifully, along with those of the rest of the pantheon.

Kun could see the attention that Ten drew so emphatically towards them and he reveled in it. His hand slid beneath the loose covering that floated over Ten’s front, fingers firmly curling around his cock like elegant tendrils.

“Above any other, you are always _mine_ ,” Kun whispered against the shell of his decorated ear, slowing his hips but pumping Ten’s length at a torturously thorough pace. “My husband. My consort. My king of kings.”

Ten felt his knees growing weak and unstable. His hands gripped onto Kun’s thighs to steady himself, nails digging into flesh as tender as clay. 

“Above any other, I am always yours,” Ten echoed breathlessly. "Until my seas have all dried and your earth turns to dust."

He turned over his shoulder, finding Kun's red lips. Their rhythm was arrested and they melted into one another, savoring the feeling of becoming one again.

“Now shall we see what our love might produce, my darling?” He breathed, throat thick with want around his words. 

Kun huffed out a small laugh, backing out from behind him. He guided Ten onto his back against the pillows, tangled in chiffon. With only the slightest force, Kun broke the dainty chain around Ten’s waist, finally dispensing with his minimal garment once and for all.

Ten parted his legs freely as he settled onto the plush cushions, making room for the other to plant himself in between. Kun nestled into his rightful place, admiring his positively soaked entrance before sinking once again into his husband.

Their bodies were warm and awakened as they melded together a second time, stirred by the energy of creation that flared inside them. 

Kun forced Ten’s legs wider, cleaving the god in two as he worked deeper and deeper inside him. Ten whimpered in his ear with every hard thrust.

Ten made Kun feel impossibly fertile, his seed aching to burst into the writhing body beneath him. And he could feel it in Ten, too – feel the tension building in his body, the pressure rising beneath his skin as he was brought closer to the edge. The dewdrops on his skin fired off into steam as Kun collided with that lovely spot inside of him over and over. He wrapped his arms around Kun’s back, bringing him down towards him. 

Ten connected with his lips for only a moment before he could hold out no longer. Head tossed back against the cushions, he released with a stained cry and painted their torsos with his semen.

As he did, his hole constricted, clamping around Kun’s cock in a grip that had his hips stuttering uncontrollably. He suddenly poured himself into Ten, hot like magma as it coated every inch of his walls. Ten pulled him in again and again, hands molded into the small of Kun's back until he was emptied.

In the land of mortals, deep at the bottom of the wide oceans, the earth cracked open. Molten rock churned in the fractures, where it gushed forth, cooled, and broke open again in a cycle until the peaks rose so high that they breached the water’s surface.

These land masses, which would become lush and full with flora, continued to dot the sea far and wide with each roll of Kun’s hips until he finally came to an exhausted stop. They would be called islands – a new addition to the world.

Ten let Kun gently collapse against him, mumbling words of praise and devotion as he held him close and kissed his forehead beaded with sweat. 

It fell quiet as Kun recovered his senses, breath warm and constant against Ten’s neck as he did. Ten reached for one of the silver chalices of wine nearby and took a sip before handing it to Kun, who propped himself up on his elbow and drank. 

“That was quite bountiful,” Ten noted, brushing the back of his knuckles across Kun’s cheek. “I have truly never felt such a monumental force as when your earth broke through my waters.”

Kun cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“It is you that inspires me,” Kun whispered, his eyes filled with an admiration that still made his husband blush. “I don’t believe I will ever tire of loving you like this.”

“I should hope not, for then it would be a very long eternity,” Ten chuckled. His eyes flashed away for just a moment before returning to Kun, the corner of his lips curling up. “But I am afraid it appears I can no longer monopolize your company.”

Suddenly there was a hand at Kun's hip and it was not Ten’s. Kun turned over his shoulder to see Jungwoo, gazing fondly at the pair. Behind him was Youngho, his hand coiled around Jungwoo’s waist with his hard length already visible, even behind the folds of the silky golden garment around his waist. 

“We do not wish to disturb such a radiant couple,” Jungwoo smiled, his fingertips brushed over the sensitive skin of Kun's stomach. “But we were hoping for some time with the god of earth.”

“Surely you must be quite tired after such a fruitful congress,” Youngho cooed. “Let us take care of you for a while, hm?”

Kun shivered under the weight of their longing eyes. He turned back to Ten, only to see that he had propped himself up, casually observing. 

“Well? Go on. Enjoy yourself, as you promised.” Ten raised his cup and took another sip of wine. “I will find another lover soon enough.”

Just then, Kun’s attention was pulled by the swirl of the curtain as Jaehyun drifted onto the platform. He knelt down onto a cushion beside Ten and took the chalice from his hold. 

“I was awaiting your availability for some time,” Jaehyun said, bringing the cup to his own lips. “I assure you it took a degree of patience I do not typically care to express.”

Kun watched the way Ten’s eyes burned with delight at his fervor. He turned toward Kun. “See?”

The next thing he knew, Jaehyun was taking Ten’s face in his hands and latching onto his lips.

His hand traveled down Ten’s glistening figure, palming his member until Ten was alive again. It was then only a moment before the voracious god of war began a trail of kisses down his torso.

Kun had to admit that he forgot himself at the moment when Ten threaded his fingers into the other’s thick black hair, but the enticing voice of Jungwoo behind him drew him back.

“Won’t you come with us, dear Kun?”

Before Kun could turn back towards the others, Ten caught him by the chin.

"Wait." He pulled Kun toward him, tenderly slotting their lips together one more time. "No matter what, I promise I will always return to you. You must do the same."

Kun nodded, heart softening in his chest. "Always."

He finally turned, Youngho beaming as he took his extended hand. Kun let himself be led away to a luxurious couch where the two descended upon him in a flurry of kisses and tantalizing touches. 

The three united in several stimulating configurations until Kun moved onto Doyoung. And then Taeyong after that.

When all was said and done, everything from politics and governance, to the harvest and even rainbows had been gifted from the gods to the mortals. Of course, not all creations were positive, as things such as wildfires would prove fatal to the beings below - but it was all necessary for the balance of life.

And there was still a great deal left to produce by the time Kun began to fall asleep against a fluffy heap of wool just as dawn broke, but it would all come in due time. For now, his mind drifted back to his husband. 

Perhaps water could never be truly restrained, but if that was how Ten was made for him, then Kun would not have him any other way. And though Ten was not by his side then, Kun knew he would find his way back into his arms by the next night, just like always. He did not fret and was content, for with a love strong enough to rip open the very surface of the world, Kun knew the true home of Ten’s heart would always be with him – until the oceans ran dry and the land beneath their feet crumbled into nothing.

~

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it !!! i might add more to this au if you guys like it - so please leave some kind comments & kudos to let me know!! 🥰❤💕
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/mad__honey)


End file.
